


Free Time

by The13thBlackCat



Series: One Sky, One Destiny [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Face-Fucking, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Sexual Fantasy, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, a lot of words to mean "teenagers fucking around because someone left them alone", you'd think they'd know better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 10:24:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13164966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The13thBlackCat/pseuds/The13thBlackCat
Summary: ...and the things you can do to occupy it.





	Free Time

   Riku had his head tipped back and his eyes closed, enjoying the quiet of the afternoon, when Kairi spoke up.

   “…maybe we should tell everyone.”

   He looked down at her in surprise, his fingers stilling in her hair. She was stretched out on the bench beside him, her head in his lap, and she was frowning—the adorably determined frown she got when she was trying to puzzle something out that was just barely eluding her. He blinked in surprise, quickly reviewing their recent conversation in his mind to figure out if he _should_ know what she meant.

   Finding nothing, he asked: “What?”

   Kairi’s attention centered on him. “About us, I mean,” she answered, gesturing loosely to the space between them. Her frown softened, her brows pulling together a touch: uncertainty, this time. “You and me. And Sora.”

   Riku’s heart clenched, at the suggestion and the way she said it: _you and me and Sora._ He swallowed, his throat suddenly tight.

   “You mean…everyone?” He sounded like the idea terrified him—and in a way, it _did._ What they had was perfect: the thought of doing anything that might upset it, devastating. Not that it had ever been easy to separate them (no matter how much anyone, even _he_ , had tried), but the notion of it made him clench his fingers in Kairi’s hair.

   “Well…” Kairi dropped her eyes, tangling her fingers together on her stomach. “Maybe not,” she began. “I just…I don’t like doing this, you know? I’m not good at lying.”

   Riku huffed out an amused little breath at that. Of course she wasn’t: sweet little Kairi had always been a good girl ( _so he had thought, anyway, until making some recent discoveries_ ), the sort who told her parents everything because she simply had nothing to hide…until now.

   “Well, it’s not… _really_ lying,” he mumbled, glancing away and knowing he was trying to avoid the subject. “It’s just…not telling them everything.”

   “That’s just as bad, Riku,” Kairi answered, accusing, and he huffed again, a little harsher.

   “It is _not_.” He looked back down at her—and exhaled slowly, unable to be annoyed in wake of those big blue eyes staring up at him.

   “I…” He took a breath, reaching up with his free hand to ruffle his hair. “It’s not like I…don’t _want_ people to know, I just…” He hesitated, trying to figure out how to explain, and Kairi sighed.

   “I know,” she mumbled. “It’s more complicated than that.” She tipped her head to bump into his stomach. “It’s just…frustrating. It’s like we’re ashamed of you, or something.” She’d started picking at the edge of her thumbnail, frowning at nothing.

   Riku’s expression softened and he blinked at her in surprise—then smiled, softly, and reached out to cover her hands with his, stilling her nervous movements. Kairi’s eyes flicked back up to his.

   “Don’t be silly, Kairi,” he murmured. “ _I_ know you’re not. It’s just how things turned out.”

   Kairi didn’t answer, but her frown was still there: the same stubborn, trying-to-solve-a-problem expression for before. She sat up, pulling away, and Riku was about to say something before she turned to him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

   “But…” She butted her head into the hollow of his shoulder. “Everyone knows about me and Sora…but not me and you, or Sora and you…you have to be _just a friend_ , and…I don’t…you’re _not—_ ”

   “Shh.” Riku bumped his nose against the side of her head, inhaling a breath that smelled like flowers. “ _I_ know. _Sora_ knows. And _you_ know. That’s all that matters.”

   “I guess,” she mumbled, and he pushed her back, cupping his hands around her face.

   “It’s okay, Kai. Really, it is.” He pulled her close enough to tip his forehead down to rest on hers, his eyes meeting hers: they were the violet-blue of deep water, as pretty as anything of hers had ever been. “I know it’s just because that’s how things happened. Sora asked you out first, so he gets to be your _official_ boyfriend. That’s all. It would have been just the same if I’d asked first.” He laughed, rubbing his nose on hers. “Besides, it’s better this way. Can you imagine if you two had to behave in public around each other? It would be a disaster.”

   Kairi giggled at that. “What’s that supposed to mean?” she asked, mock-outraged, but she was grinning, and she knew very well _exactly_ what he meant. She and Sora were more openly affectionate than he was—and some days, it was difficult for _him_ to pretend the other two were only friends. If it had been the two of them instead, it would have lasted roughly a week, at best.

   “You know what.” Riku brushed his thumbs across her cheeks, under her eyes, then kissed her: soft and sweet, lingering as long as he could. “Anyway,” he murmured against her lips once they separated, “ _Just friends_ don’t get to do that. So I think I’ll be okay.”

   Kairi started to answer when the door slammed behind them and a voice cut in accusingly: “Couldn’t even wait, could you?”

   The two of them broke apart to look at Sora as he leaned on the back of the bench, one hand on his hip and a sly little smile on his face. Kairi was blushing guiltily and she clapped her hands to her mouth, breaking into muffled giggles—Riku, on the other hand, took the chance to wrap his hand around Sora’s tie, pulling him forward to plant a kiss against his lips as well.

   “There, are you happy?”

   Sora blinked at him, then broke into a wide, silly smile that made Riku want to cover him in kisses. He was always like that with them: like everything, even the tiniest little peck on the cheek, was the grandest romantic gesture anyone had ever made. He was _adorable,_ and so in love that Riku had no idea how the three of them hadn’t been found out.

   The thought made his chest clench again, but this time it was a good kind of tightness: not anxiety, but some overpowering rush of emotion he couldn’t name at the realization that Kairi wasn’t the only one with such a hold on Sora’s heart. He’d gotten used to the idea of _them_ now—mostly—but sometimes it hit him again like a tidal wave. _They loved him._

   Back in the real world, Kairi was talking: still blushing, but grinning between her fingers. “We weren’t doing anything. We were just talking.”

   “It sure didn’t look like talking to me,” Sora retorted with a teasing smirk, and Kairi huffed at him in response, leaning forward to press a quick kiss to his lips.

   “See,” she said, “talking. You can do both.”

   “Well, good thing I interrupted before it turned into something else then, isn’t it?”

   “What, you think just because my parents are out, _something else_ is going to happen?”

   “Hey, behave, you two,” Riku cut in before Sora could answer. Sora turned his attention to him, pouting, but before he could say anything Riku asked: “You’re not gonna get grounded, are you?” His eyes flicked over Sora: he was still in his school uniform, so that probably meant he hadn’t gone home yet. They’d planned this sleepover all week—and since it was all three of them, the usual suspicion of Sora wanting to sleep over at Kairi’s had barely come up, since after all, they’d been friends for their entire lives—but, _of course_ , Sora had managed to get detention on the _last day_ of the school week. Usually his parents were forgiving—he was a good kid, after all—but still…

   “Nah.” Sora propped his chin in his hand. “I called. Mom and dad were all proud I told them and stuff, said we’d talk about it when I got home.” He gestured vaguely to the air. “I still gotta get my clothes and things, but we can do that later.” Absent-mindedly, he tugged on the knot of his tie, as if reconsidering.

   “So we have a few hours free,” Kairi chirped. “Mom and dad shouldn’t be back until later. We’ll have to fend for ourselves for dinner, but I think we’ll be okay.”

   “They’re not worried leaving you alone with two boys?” Sora had broken into a grin again, and Kairi giggled at the suggestion.

   “Um, only _one_ of you is my boyfriend, and the other one will make sure we behave.”

   “Really now?” Riku slipped an arm around Kairi’s waist, tugging her against him and breaking into a grin at her little shriek of protest. “So which one of us gets to be your boyfriend and which one has to make sure you behave?”

   Sora’s eyebrows went up at the question and he tilted his head expectantly, and Kairi laughed, laying her head onto Riku’s shoulder so she could look up at him. “Well, you’re both terrible at the second one, so I guess you’ll both have to be the first.”

   “Works for me,” Riku answered, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

   “Hey, knock it off.” Sora tapped his knuckles against Riku’s head. “No making out in the garden, the neighbors will see.” Riku scoffed in response—Kairi didn’t have neighbors close enough to see into the garden that made up her yard—but Kairi pursed her lips.

   “Well,” she began, drawing the word out in a purr that made Riku’s throat go tight, “we could take this somewhere more private, then?”

   If Sora was as effected by the suggestion as Riku, he recovered more quickly. “Why, Kai? You have some ideas?”

   Kairi giggled, once, then pulled away to stand. Riku swallowed past the lump in his throat, uncomfortably aware of how distracted he was by the sway of her hips when she walked away, trailing a hand along the edge of the bench.

   “We do have a few hours,” she answered, her voice light, “seems like a shame to waste them, doesn’t it?” She paused at the door to glance over her shoulder at them, smiling slyly and her cheeks tinged a pretty pink, and headed inside with no further comment.

   Riku and Sora glanced at each other, briefly, but didn’t need more than a second to reach a decision at the clear invitation. Riku was on his feet immediately, and Sora caught hold of his hand, tangling their fingers together before tugging him after their girlfriend.

   It was no surprise Kairi had headed for her room, which was on the ground floor and only a few steps from the door leading out to the garden. She turned to them with a giddy grin when she heard them following, but if she’d meant to say anything it was cut off by Sora kissing her: not a playful peck on the lips this time, but a full-fledged kiss that made Riku’s chest clench. The two of them practically fell back onto Kairi’s bed, Kairi shoving Sora off her briefly to gasp his name admonishingly through laughter before he kissed her again. Riku couldn’t help but grin at the two of them, pulling the star-studded, gauzy lilac curtain around Kairi’s bed aside to join them.

   Sora kicked his shoes off, pushing himself up to kiss Riku as well once he felt his weight settle on the mattress. It was an earnest kiss, clumsy with excitement, and Riku was reminded of the way Sora had first kissed him—though there had been less tongue, that time.

   He was left blinking and breathless when Sora pulled away, and only belatedly realized Kairi had squirmed out from under him when her hands went to his waist, her soft lips brushing the skin of his neck. Riku was too overwhelmed by the sudden onslaught of affection to argue, even if he briefly wondered how _he_ had become the center of attention when Sora kissed him again, tangling his fingers into Riku’s hair.

   He fumbled blindly to find something to brace himself with, and his hands ended up landing on Sora’s waist, just as Kairi’s worked their way under Riku’s shirt and shoved it upwards. He felt himself blushing at her cool skin sliding up his chest, even if it was utterly ridiculous in every possible way: Kairi had seen—and touched—him topless countless times (they lived on an _island,_ for crying out loud), and this was hardly the only time she’d even touched him like _this_.

   Riku was briefly distracted from the thought when Sora began to kiss his way down across his jaw, to his throat. Kairi took advantage of it to press her lips to his cheek, then to catch Riku in a kiss of her own when he looked at her. He made a muffled noise into her mouth, half surprise and half pleasure, before her fingers found one of his nipples and pinched, sharp and playful. Riku jerked with a little cry, almost dislodging Sora from where he was sucking a mark into his throat, humming against Riku’s skin pleasantly.

   “G-guys…” Riku huffed out a short breath, pushing on Sora’s waist a little even though he couldn’t find it in him to really shove either of them away. “N-not that I’m not…enjoying this, but, uh…um…”

   “Mmm?” Sora flicked his eyes upwards, releasing Riku’s skin with a little _pop_. His lips were wet, his face a little flushed, and Riku nearly forgot what he’d been trying to say.

   He took a breath, trying to anchor himself. Thankfully, Kairi had backed off a little and was just nuzzling into the crook of his neck, her palms flat against his skin. “D-do we, uh. Have a plan? Since we’re on a schedule…”

   “Hmm.” Kairi pulled back—not much, and her hands were still in Riku’s shirt, but it was something. “I dunno, Sora. Do we?”

   “Huh? Oh.” Sora cleared his throat. “Well…you know me, I never really have a plan. I just make things up as I go.”

   Riku huffed out a little breath. “No kidding.” He knew they had plenty of time—a few hours was more than fine—but he wished things were different, that they had to time to be together without having to worry someone would catch them. _Someday,_ he reassured himself. He’d almost missed that Kairi had shifted, sliding her arms around him in a hug.

   “Well,” she began slowly against his shoulder, “I…might have an idea…it’s kind of something I’ve been wanting to try…”

   That phrase demanded every bit of their attention, and both boys turned to look at her, Sora making a pleasantly surprised noise in his throat.

   “Try what?” Riku managed, and Kairi blushed prettily in response, biting her lip with a smile as she pulled away from them. She caught hold of Riku’s wrist, gently tugging him away from Sora. He let himself be moved across the bed—then lightly shoved onto his back, before Kairi threw a leg across him and settled herself onto his hips. Her hands went to his stomach, pushing his shirt up, and Riku swallowed thickly, unable to do anything but blink up at her dazedly.

   “First,” she said, her voice soft and sly in a way that made him want to squirm under her, “we’ll need to get you out of these clothes.” She looked back at Sora, adding, “You want to help, Sora?” Before he could answer, Kairi broke into a grin that was too wicked for her, and Riku’s throat went dry.

   “Or would you rather just watch?”

 _Oh._ Riku’s mind was too much of a jumbled mess to produce much more than that thought, and he was absurdly aware of how hot his face had gone at even the slightest suggestion of… _that._

   “Oh,” Sora echoed aloud, his cheeks red and his pretty blue eyes wide, “I, uh…” He shook his head, seemingly gathering himself, then grinned back in response, shifting his weight so he could lean back on his hands. “I’m good.” He winked, adding, “Just be gentle with him, Kairi.”

   Kairi laughed, returning her attention to Riku. “Would serve him right if I wasn’t,” she said, sliding his shirt up his chest, “after what he did to my shoulder.”

   Riku blinked, flushing, then huffed out a breath. He shifted to push himself up—savoring Kairi’s little “ _oh!_ ” of surprise—and slid his hands up her thighs, shoving her skirt up around her hips.

   “Don’t pretend you didn’t like it,” he answered, his voice a low growl, “I know you, Kai. You _liked_ showing it off.”

   He kissed her firmly before she could answer, briefly relieved he’d managed to get some control of the situation. Kairi and Sora _loved_ to gang up on him, and it was hardly fair when they did—he was so easily overwhelmed by _one_ of them, after all. But if Sora just wanted to watch for now…well, he could at least try to give him a good show.

   Kairi let out a breathy sigh through her nose, her fingers skating across his torso and into all the little dips and contours of muscle. Sora’s hands were warmer, rougher, his touch more honest and to the point—and Kairi’s were cool and smooth and slender, her fingers so light against him that it left prickles of sensation wherever she touched him. They both drove him crazy, in completely different ways. She exhaled shortly once he released her from the kiss, and suddenly pushed on his shirt, until it caught around his arms: Riku let out a short laugh, pulling away from her enough to tug it off.

   His eyes went to Sora briefly: he hadn’t moved, and was watching them with rapt attention, his cheeks red and his eyes dark. With a smug little smirk, Riku tossed his shirt at him, before pulling Kairi back into a fierce kiss, muffling a short moan into her mouth. He wasn’t sure which one of them he was trying to tease more with the display.

   Kairi practically melted into him, warm and nearly boneless in his arms, her hands slipping up around his neck to steady herself. Riku’s hands had gone to her thighs again, but she pulled herself away from him when he started to push her skirt up, playfully swatting his hand.

   “Stop that. _I’m_ undressing _you._ ” She must have caught the way his eyes darted to Sora again, though, because she turned a little to look—and broke into a quick, delighted giggle she muffled almost immediately. Sora loved to watch them together—as far as Riku knew, it was a trait they _all_ shared—and he’d never been any good at hiding his feelings. The look on his face said everything.

   “Why?” Riku bumped her head to the side, nuzzling into her neck before pressing a kiss to the soft skin there. “You seem to be enjoying yourself, Kai…”

   “You’re trying to distract me,” Kairi accused, swatting his arm this time. Riku laughed in response, and Kairi shoved on his shoulders with a huff. He let her push him back, falling back into her pillows with a triumphant grin.

   “Be good,” she scolded, pressing her hands to his chest as if to hold him down—though they both knew it wouldn’t stop him from moving her, if he wanted to. “I have a question for you.”

   “Mmm?” He lifted his eyebrows in surprise, and cut his eyes towards Sora when he felt their boyfriend move, shifting closer to them.

   “Yes.” She took a breath, then smiled. It was a smile that immediately put Riku on edge in the best possible way.

   “I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours,” Kairi cooed, her voice low. “You never did tell me, Riku. Either of us, actually.” She squirmed a little, and Riku _swore_ she did it on purpose. “So, that’s my question: when are you going to make good on that promise?” She pouted theatrically, and she was _definitely_ being purposeful this time when she rolled her hips against him in slow, teasing movements. “I told you one of my fantasies. You owe me one of yours.”

   Sora made a short noise in his throat, like a choked yelp. Riku was barely aware of him moving, too busy flushing bright red at the question and blinking wide-eyed at Kairi. _This again?_ He knew better than to think that, though—he knew better than to think she’d _forgotten._ But he’d hoped, somehow, she had—at least for a little while, at least until discussing _this_ didn’t make him want to die of embarrassment. _God,_ how did he even answer that? His fantasies weren’t like Kairi’s, weren’t something he could sum up or explain—they were just _needs,_ overwhelming and almost enough to drive him crazy, after years spent bottled up and shoved out of sight.

   He couldn’t articulate that.

   He was distracted from having to think about it by Sora nudging his legs apart so he could straddle one of them. The clench of Sora’s thighs and the way his erection pressed into him—not on purpose, but _god_ if it wasn’t enough to drive him crazy all the same—almost made Riku moan, but he bit his tongue and fought the urge to press his leg up into Sora, trying to regain some control of what was going on.

   It was a lost cause: Sora hummed pleasantly, his hands going to Kairi’s hips and his lips going to her neck. His eyes were on Riku’s, though, and Riku _knew_ Sora was trying to destroy what little bit of self-control he’d managed to gather: if there was anything in any world that demolished his self-control better than one of them, it was both of them together.

   “Well, Riku?” Sora’s voice was soft and playful, before he nipped at Kairi’s skin and slid a hand up her stomach. She hummed a soft noise almost like a moan, arching into his hand and smiling down at Riku, wicked and expectant.

   “Seriously?” It was all he could manage, his throat so dry it was hard to get even that much out. His eyes flicked between Sora’s hands, and he was almost too busy wondering where they were going to end up to hear Kairi answer.

   “Seriously.” Sora nuzzled into her throat, kissing his way down to her shoulder and sliding his fingers into the crook of her thigh, holding her skirt aside with his thumb so there was no question where they were. Kairi didn’t stop him, arching her back with a little breath when his other hand cupped around her breast in a gentle squeeze. She made a soft sound in her throat, needy and muffled, and reached back to drag her fingers through Sora’s hair.

   “Stop that,” she mumbled to him, her voice hazy, but she made no attempt to enforce the command.

   Sora smiled against her skin, raising his head to press a kiss to her cheek. He didn’t stop. “I guess if you’re not going to say anything, Riku,” he continued, entirely too pleased with himself, “we’ll just have to keep ourselves entertained until you do. Without you.”

   Riku swallowed, clenching his hands in Kairi’s covers at the threat. They _would_ —he _knew_ them, and knew how _horrible_ they were together. He let out a shuddery breath, slamming his head back into Kairi’s pillows.

   “You’re really not going to let this go, huh,” he mumbled. Before they could give him the obvious answer, he swallowed, raising an arm to cover his eyes.

   This was stupid. He knew it was stupid. But even with them, discussing _this_ was… _god,_ so _embarrassing._ Even if Kairi had already done it, and it was only fair, and he _had_ promised…

   Finally, his voice hoarse and trembling a little with nervousness, he managed, quietly:

   “…you know how…you suggested tying me up that one time, Kairi?”

   The response was immediate: Kairi sucked in a little breath, tight and surprised, and both of them had gone stiff. He felt Sora shift his weight, straightening.

   “ _Oh?_ ” The pitch and speed of his breathing had changed, a little faster, a touch higher. Riku moved his arm, just enough to look at them, and found them both looking wide-eyed at him.

   Kairi recovered first, her face softening into a grin. “Is that it?” She slid a hand across his stomach, fingers splayed, before shifting her weight so she pull away from Sora to lean over him. “Do you want us to tie you up? We could do anything we wanted to you, and you wouldn’t be able to stop us…” She pressed a kiss against his earlobe. “…you wouldn’t be able to do anything but _beg._ ”

   Her voice a purr against his ear, she finished: “Is that what you want, Riku?”

   “ _Yes._ ” He answered before he could even catch himself, and the raw _need_ in his voice surprised even him. _God, yes, exactly that._ He trusted the two of them so much, _loved_ them so much, and they enjoyed nothing as much as they enjoyed ganging up on him, and **_god_** he just wanted to give in and let them _overwhelm_ him—

   Kairi sat back abruptly, smiling like she’d beaten him. “I bet we could arrange that,” she murmured, twisting to pull Sora into a little kiss—and then her eyes dropped, and lit up.

   Before either of them could realize what had caught her attention, she kissed Sora again, squeezing Riku’s hips between her knees. Kairi’s hands dropped to Sora’s chest—then went to the knot of his tie, plucking it loose in a few quick motions. When she pulled away from him, she slipped the tie off his neck, pulling it taut between her hands, and Riku forgot how to speak.

   She just held it, waiting for his answer, but he _couldn’t_ answer—he was barely even holding himself together at the sight of her, at their weight holding him down, at how much he just _wanted_ , and words were too complicated to manage, sentences even worse—

   Riku swallowed and wordlessly held his wrists out to her, together. The corner of his mouth quirked up in a sly, giddy grin, and Kairi responded in kind as she looped Sora’s tie around his offered wrists, pulling it tight and knotting it firmly. She pressed his wrists back into her pillows, and murmured simply: “Don’t move.”

   Riku didn’t answer, testing the knot experimentally. His eyes drifted to Sora, and he let out a little whimper at the sight: his pupils were blown wide, his face flushed, and after a moment he squirmed a little, grinding his hips into Riku’s thigh in needy little motions. Kairi’s hand slipped down his chest, feather-light, and she purred, “I think I like you like this…”

   Before Riku could answer, Sora moved. He pushed Riku’s thighs apart to settle between them, his hands closing around Kairi’s hips and his mouth going to her ear.

   “Move forward.”

   The two words were soft, but not so soft that Riku couldn’t hear them—or the way Sora’s voice had deepened, low and heavy with arousal. Seeing Riku tied up had _done something_ to him, something that left Riku giddy and terrified and so excited he wanted to crawl out of his own skin.

   Kairi broke into a little smile, tipping her head back to kiss Sora before doing as he’d said. She settled onto Riku’s chest and he let out a low little moan at her heat and weight pressing down on him: her skirt was too short to come between them, and without his shirt there was no barrier except the thin fabric of her panties, which was not _nearly_ enough to hide how wet she was. Kairi bit her lip, bracing herself on Riku’s shoulders and sliding herself against his skin with a little hitch of breath.

   “I think I like _you_ like _that_ ,” Riku managed, tipping his head back to take her in. She effectively blocked his view of anything _but_ her, and for the moment, Riku didn’t mind one bit—not even when he felt Sora shift and brush his lips against his stomach, trailing soft, ticklish kisses down his skin.

   Not seeing him was almost better.

   Kairi laughed, light and playful, and wriggled her hips against Riku teasingly, brushing a hand up into his hair to push it out of his face. He tipped his head to the side to press a kiss to her palm, his breath hitching a little when Sora’s tongue slid against the skin just below his navel.

   Sora made a muffled sound like a moan, squirming a little to adjust himself. Riku absently bumped his leg against Sora gently, his stomach muscles tensing reflexively when Sora’s lips brushed his stomach in a light kiss. Kairi shifted her weight after a moment, scooting down his body some—but not much, and when she bent to run her tongue along the outside of his ear, she almost had to squish her breasts into Riku’s face. Part of him wondered if she was doing it on purpose, but he wasn’t about to complain either way.

   Sora continued kissing him, barely enough to be felt. It should have been frustrating, but for now, Riku was happy to enjoy the attention: he wasn’t aware of anything beyond the warmth and softness and scent of Kairi, her mouth against his ear, and Sora scattering kisses down the center of his stomach. _Bliss._

   He was vaguely aware when Sora shifted, though it didn’t really mean anything to him. He was fuzzily beginning to wonder if he should say something.

   “Sor—“

   Before he could finish his name, their boyfriend’s hand pressed up between his legs, cupping around him as he ground the heel of his palm into Riku’s erection. Riku choked out the last syllable of his name in a short gasp, jerking in surprise. _Oh._ Kairi giggled breathlessly, and Riku huffed in response—she must have looked to see what Sora was doing, and either way it was her fault. He wouldn’t have usually been so caught by surprise, but with her effectively blocking his vision…well.

   Kairi moved so she could kiss him in apology, slow and deep. Her hands brushed across his chest, her thumb flicking across his nipple playfully. Riku moaned, squirming a little under them as Sora pressed against him again, much lighter this time—the _tease_ —and jerked his hips up into Sora’s touch. He was hazily making the connection that that hadn’t really felt like Sora’s _hand_ when his train of thought was abruptly derailed.

   Sora had managed to work his jeans loose, and with a bit of tugging and Riku lifting his hips for him, he managed to jerk his clothing down enough to free him. Riku let out a hoarse breath at the kiss of cool air on his overheated skin, then broke away from Kairi to moan when Sora’s hand closed around him, his thumb flicking across the head of his erection in a way that made Riku arch his back and suck in a sharp breath through his teeth. Kairi had turned her attention to the corner of his jaw, absently rolling his nipple between her fingers as her tongue flicked against the vein in his throat, throbbing with the beat of his heart. Riku made a whimpery sound—strangled, pleading, and squirmed under them, absently jerking his wrists against Sora’s tie.

   He wet his lips, starting to say something—and the hot, wet swipe of Sora’s tongue across the head of his erection caught him completely by surprise, and Riku _jerked_ with an undignified yelp of a sound that sent Kairi into a fit of giggles against his skin.

   “ _Oh,_ ” he managed finally, his voice hoarse and strained, and Sora laughed— _light, beautiful_ —before sucking the head of his cock into his mouth with a low moan. Riku _swore_ , bucking his hips up without meaning to, and Kairi made a muffled noise of surprise, pressing her weight down onto his shoulders to hold him still and gently sinking her teeth into his neck.

   It was a little clumsy—the occasional bump of teeth against Riku’s oversensitive flesh, but not enough to hurt, always punctuated with a quick, mumbled apology against his skin—but Sora made up for his lack of skill with abundant enthusiasm. He never tried anything for longer than a second or two, and Riku couldn’t do anything but _moan_ and buck under Kairi, trying to get _more_.

   He needed— He _needed—_

   He needed to _see._

   “ _Kai—_ “ He was briefly surprised by the roughness of his own voice, the way the ragged pace of his breathing changed it, “Kai, please, _move. **Please.**_ ” Kairi didn’t answer, but he felt her grin against his skin, before she kissed him and moved to slide off him.

   Riku’s eyes flickered open, and he moaned, helpless and needy, at the sight that met him. “ _Oh, **god,**_ ” was all he managed to gasp, his voice shaking, and Sora looked up at him with a wicked little smile that almost broke him.

   “You taste good,” Sora purred, before pressing his lips—wet and swollen and red—against the side of Riku’s erection in a teasing little kiss. Riku made a strangled noise in his throat like a _whine,_ too overwhelmed by how _impossibly beautiful_ Sora was down there to even consider formulating a proper response.

   “ ** _Fuck,_** ” was all he finally managed, slamming his head back into Kairi’s pillows and barking the word out when Sora took him back into his mouth, as much as he could manage before he started to choke. Kairi had moved to his chest at some point, humming against his skin as she kissed him, releasing his skin with a little _pop_ every time she moved. Hazily, he realized he would probably be covered in marks.

   She paused for a moment under his ribs, swiping the tip of her tongue across the curve of muscle there, and when Sora came back up for air she moved; Riku finally managed to look down when she moaned, and a shrill little whine forced its way out of his throat at the sight of the two of them kissing, deep and needy and _fucking beautiful._ Kairi was almost as breathless as Sora when she broke away from him, and she reached up to brush her thumb across his lower lip for a moment.

   “Room for two?” she asked simply with an impossibly innocent smile, and Riku made a choked, _animal_ sound in his throat when his brain caught up with the question.

   “ _No no no,_ ” he gasped, the words tumbling together into a desperate, breathless plea, “oh _god_ oh _no you can’t please—_ “

   He would _die._ He would _literally die._ The thought _alone_ almost killed him on the spot, and he had to bite down on his lower lip to distract himself, trying to focus on the pain instead of— _Instead—_

   “Aww, what’s wrong, Riku?” Kairi’s voice was so goading he wanted to kiss her senseless just to shut her up. “Don’t think you can handle it?”

   All he could manage in response was a keening whine as he squirmed under them, yanking on Sora’s tie around his wrists.

   He knew Sora’s answer, before he even did anything at all—so when Sora let out a little giddy giggle and shifted to the side, he was already swearing viciously in his head—maybe out loud, he didn’t know. Sora moved so he could pin Riku’s leg down with his weight, slowly drawing his tongue up the side of his cock, at the same time Kairi’s mouth closed around the head and she sucked on him teasingly.

   “ ** _Fu-uuuuck!_** ” _That_ was aloud, and it didn’t even begin to encompass Riku’s frustration. It was too much, it was _too fucking much_ , and he was going to _die—_

   Kairi took the lead, focusing where Sora didn’t with little flicks and swipes of her tongue that was enough to make him jump and gasp and beg without giving him a break or being what he actually _needed_. A few times, she pulled away for a few moments and Riku could hear them kissing, and that was _almost as bad_.

   It was a good thing they were alone, because nothing he could do would keep him quiet: he was moaning, mindless and throaty and _loud_ , jerking and bucking his hips _hard_ in a futile effort to put an end to their teasing. It didn’t help, though: together they were more than capable of keeping him pinned down, even if it sometimes took all their combined effort. Worst, they knew what he liked, and they’d started to learn how to give it to him without it being _enough_ , leaving Riku on the brink of orgasm in a state that would have had him ripping his own hair out in frustration if his hands hadn’t been tied.

   Their names became a chant, in parts and pieces and often rolled together into a single word, punctuated by harsh curses and god knew what else, and he _swore_ that just encouraged them, but that was almost _better_ because maybe then they’d stop _teasing_ and just— And **_just—_**

   “ ** _Please,_** ” Riku gasped finally—not the first time he’d said it, but stronger this time, rough and throaty with need and desperate to get their attention. “ _pleasepleaseplease **fuck** please stop **please!**_ ” He paused for breath, sucking in a lungful of air, then whined, “G-guys _please_ , I c-c-can’t— I’m g-gonna—“ Riku sucked in another breath, then managed finally, “Gonna come if you d-don’t. **_Stop._** ”

   Thankfully, Kairi pulled back with a thoughtful hum, licking her lips. Riku whined, low in his throat, as she asked, “Mmm. What do you think, Sora? Should we?”

   “Mm.” Sora pressed his lips against Riku again, then propped his chin in his hand, looking up at him with sparkling eyes. “I dunno…but he is _so_ pretty like this…”

   Kairi giggled. “Mmhm.” She moved, kissing Riku’s hip, then pushed herself up. “I guess we can give him a _little_ break.”

   “Just a little one,” Sora agreed, and Riku let out a hoarse breath of relief, slumping back into Kairi’s bed.

 _Okay. He could do this. This wasn’t so bad._ He tried to ignore the nearly painful ache of protest between his thighs, focusing on the sound of movement as Sora and Kairi readjusted. Warm weight settled on either side of him, before he felt Sora’s fingers flicker across his stomach.

   “Though, if we can’t play with _him_ ,” Sora purred, “what _will_ we do?”

   “I bet I can think of something,” Kairi answered on his other side, before pressing a kiss to his ribs that made him shiver. She moved, then added, “C’mere.”

   Sora pushed himself up and Riku cracked an eye open suspiciously, his breathing hard. Kairi cast him a look to see if he was watching, then tugged Sora forward, pulling him down so she could kiss him.

   Sora let out a breathy sigh that changed to a low, throaty moan when Kairi’s hand slipped between his thighs, rubbing against him. Riku whined softly, squirming a little: Sora was fucking _hard_ , and the way he moaned and rocked his hips into Kairi’s hand eagerly made Riku _ache_ to touch him himself. He clenched his hands in annoyance, jerking on Sora’s tie and huffing out a quiet breath.

   Kairi’s hand flicked back up to his chest a moment later, though, and she began unbuttoning his shirt, still kissing him. She shoved the shirt off his shoulders and Sora let it slip the rest of the way off before pulling her closer, tugging her own shirt up and tipping her head back as he kissed her.

   Kairi moaned, skimming her hands across his newly-bared skin before they stopped at the waistband of his slacks. Riku’s breath hitched as Kairi’s hands began to drift, but Sora swatted her lightly, breaking off the kiss to grin at her.

   “Not yet,” he murmured, and before Kairi could protest, he pulled her shirt up the rest of the way—she huffed at him, but let him pull it off her. Sora pulled her back to kiss her again, unhooking her bra.

   Riku squirmed again underneath them, whining. “ _Guys,_ ” he began, breathless, but cut off when Kairi shrugged her bra off, dropping it off the side of the bed. He swallowed thickly, his eyes dropping to Sora’s hands as they moved to her skirt.

   “What happened to ‘not yet’?” Kairi managed, her voice a hazy mumble that made Riku _ache_. Sora laughed, finding the zipper of her skirt and tugging it loose.

   “That’s for me,” he murmured. “If anyone’s getting naked first, it’s you. You’re the prettiest.”

   Kairi started to protest, but Sora kissed her before she could, shuffling her skirt over her hips. She broke away from him to shift and kick it off, now in nothing more than her panties.

   Sora hummed, taking hold of Kairi’s hips to move her so she was straddling Riku again. His breath hitched as she settled onto his stomach, rubbing herself against him. It didn’t last long, though—Sora moved back between his thighs, his hands going to Kairi’s waist to move her.

   She didn’t protest or ask what he was doing, rising up onto her knees. The view was… _god, **amazing.**_ Kairi arched her back to lean against Sora, flushing bright red but making no attempt to hide how incredibly _wet_ she was.

   Sora nuzzled into her neck, sliding a hand down her stomach and between her legs. His fingers pressed up between her thighs and Kairi jerked with a low moan—he laughed softly, kissed her neck, and cupped his other hand around her breast, plucking at her nipple playfully. Kairi _whined_ , and Sora made a rough noise into her shoulder as he slipped his hand down the front of her panties.

   “Ah, _fuck_.” The curse slipped out, and that made it even better: Sora didn’t swear very often, so when he did, he always had good reason. Riku whimpered and swallowed against the dryness of his throat, his eyes fixed on Sora’s hand.

   “God, princess,” he murmured, “you’re so _wet._ ” His fingers moved, obscured by fabric just enough that Riku had to imagine the details—sliding into her, then slicking back out across her clit so that Kairi jumped and gasped, needy and aching. Sora kissed her neck again, and his eyes fixed on Riku’s.

   “You wanna see what you’ve done to her, Riku?”

   Kairi made a low noise at that, caught between a moan and a pleased hum, relaxing back against Sora and watching Riku with half-closed eyes.

   “ _Yes_ ,” was all he could manage, barely more than a whisper.

   It was enough: Sora chuckled, then tipped Kairi’s head back to kiss her, pushing her panties aside with his hand and spreading her apart with his fingers. She was… _god,_ she so wet she was practically dripping, the flesh around Sora’s fingers swollen and needy. It was enough to make Riku’s mouth water, his cock twitching painfully. She was so _ready._

   As he watched, Sora’s fingers—wet and shiny—slicked across her entrance, teasing but not giving. Kairi _whined,_ then whimpered, “Sora _please._ ”

   “Please?” He prompted, pressing a soft kiss to her nose.

   “Please— I need…” Kairi cut off, huffed out a breath, then covered his hand with hers, pressing down. Her fingers pressed into his.

   “ _Please,_ ” she said again, her voice thin, and Sora laughed. Without warning, he slipped two fingers into her, all the way to the knuckle—Kairi jerked, and Riku _saw_ her clench around him as she moaned wordlessly.

   “That what you want?” Sora murmured, but he wasn’t looking for an answer. He withdrew his fingers, then plunged them back into her, sinking his teeth into her neck.

   Kairi was all but putty in his hands, clinging to Sora’s arms and rocking her hips into his hand, trying to find the rhythm she needed. Riku was helpless to do anything but watch, whimpering whenever Kairi jerked and cried out. He knew her, knew her tells, and she was close, she was _so close—_

   Kairi’s nails bit into Sora’s arms and she jerked against him, her thighs snapping shut around his hand as she gasped out a strangled half-word that didn’t make any sense. Sora swore against her neck, his voice muffled, and Riku _whined,_ all too aware of how it must feel for Sora—he knew how Kairi felt when she came clenched around him, all slick muscle clamping down on his cock.

   She came down with a shuddery, breathless gasp, and Sora slipped his fingers out of her, taking hold of her hips to keep her steady as he scattered kisses across her shoulder. Kairi made a mumbly noise, almost melting back against him, and he laughed softly, kissing her cheek before letting her flop down beside Riku.

   “Kai,” Riku mumbled, and she giggled—giddy and pleased—before kissing him.

   “How you feeling, Riku?” she asked, her voice hazy. Her fingers skated down his stomach. “Little tense?”

   He made an indistinct noise in response as Sora’s hands slipped down to his hips. His fingers were wet.

   “Seems a little tense to me,” Sora murmured, shifting his weight. His erection pressed into Riku’s backside, and it made him whimper before he could catch himself.

   “Guys,” Riku whispered again, and Sora smiled down at him—wickedly playful, but softer.

   “You wanted us to stop,” Sora chided. “If you’ve changed your mind, well…”

   “…you’ll have to say something,” Kairi finished, giggling again.

   “I—“ He swallowed, trying to gather his thoughts. Kairi began lazily kissing his neck and shoulder, but Riku’s eyes met Sora’s. He swallowed again, hard, and took a breath.

   He knew exactly what he wanted.

   “ _Fuck me._ ”

   It must have caught them both by surprise, because Sora’s eyes went wide for a moment and Kairi pulled back a little. Riku felt himself flush—until Sora blinked, rapidly, then began: “I…are you sure? I—“

   “ _Yes,_ ” Riku cut him off. He swallowed again, tightening his legs around Sora’s hips and jerking him forward. “I wanna feel you,” he mumbled, his voice hoarse.

   “ _Fuck,_ ” was all Sora could manage in response, before he caught hold of Riku’s throat and kissed him, _hard._

   Riku was so dazed from the kiss he wasn’t even aware Kairi had moved until her weight settled onto the bed again. He glanced at her, blinking in surprise, and found out _why_ she’d moved—she’d gone to retrieve his lube from his overnight bag, placed on her desk. He offered her a brief, thankful smile, before she bent to kiss him.

   “I think you’ve been good enough to earn your freedom,” Kairi murmured, turning her attention to his wrists. Sora was scattering kisses across his chest, his hands going to Riku’s hips to shove his clothing the rest of the way off as Kairi fought with the knot in his tie. Finally, she loosened it, and as soon as Riku’s wrists were free he caught hold of her, pulling her down to kiss her firmly.

   Kairi made a muffled noise of surprise, then giggled into his mouth, gently swatting him away. She turned her attention to Sora, kissing him as she helped him out of his remaining clothing while Riku rotated his wrists experimentally. Once he’d confirmed everything was okay, Kairi had gotten Sora down to just his skin, and was raking her nails across his stomach before she closed her hand around his cock in a slow squeeze.

   “Go easy on him,” she teased, and Riku swallowed around the sudden lump of anxiety in his throat.

   It just seemed like—god, so _much_ , now. He still wanted this, but…

 _But nothing,_ he told himself before the thought could go too far. _Sora did it. You can too._

   Kairi sat back with a final peck on Sora’s lips, then shifted so she could kiss Riku instead. He reached up to card his fingers through her hair as he returned the kiss, doing his best not to focus on anything else.

   The first brush of Sora’s fingers was a surprise, but not an unpleasant one. Riku hummed something that he hoped sounded encouraging, shifting his hips forward and breaking away from Kairi for a moment. She didn’t seem to mind, pressing a kiss to his neck as Sora pushed forward slowly, wary of hurting him.

   “It’s okay,” Riku mumbled after a moment, shifting his hips as Sora’s finger slid into him. It was…strange, but not in a bad way.

   “Okay,” Sora answered, his voice soft and his brows pulled together in a frown of concentration. Riku pressed a kiss to Kairi’s forehead, letting out a slow breath against her skin as Sora thrust his finger into him, a little deeper and more confident. Riku’s hips jerked and he exhaled hoarsely, his eyes half-closed as they met Sora’s.

   Sora moved to kiss him, pressing a second finger against him: Riku arched his back in response, moaning into Sora’s mouth and tightening his fingers in Kairi’s hair. That was _nice_ —a sort of tingly, burning, not at all unpleasant stretch that made Riku shiver from sheer sensation. As much as he’d wanted this and been curious, he hadn’t known what to _expect_ —and the way Sora’s fingers filled him was _incredible_ , even if some dim part of him still wanted _more._

   He let his head fall back into the pillows with a helpless moan as Sora thrust his fingers into him and Kairi moved to kiss her way across his chest. Her hand smoothed down his stomach before closing around his cock in a gentle squeeze—just enough to give him some of the pressure he needed without being too much. This time, Riku didn’t mind, huffing out a rough breath between his teeth and bucking his hips against them.

   “ _Please,_ ” was all he could manage, even if trying to figure out what else to say was more than he could manage right now.

   “Please what, Riku?” Sora’s voice was breathy, but teasing, and Riku almost swore at him until Sora’s fingers pressed up inside him in a way that made Riku’s back arch off the bed, his eyes snapping open in surprise and a strangled yelp punching its way out of his chest. That had been— ** _fuck._**

   He was only dimly aware of the way Sora moaned in response to that, thrusting his fingers back into him in an attempt to find that spot again, or when Kairi moved, pushing herself up so she could kiss Sora. Riku whined low in his throat as he watched them, digging his fingers into Kairi’s bed and squirming against Sora’s hand. When she spoke, it was almost enough to ruin his tenuous grasp on the situation.

   “Can I help?”

   The question was soft, breathed out against Sora’s lips, but they both cut their eyes to him for a response. Riku sucked in a harsh breath between his teeth, blinking rapidly.

 _Can I help?_ It was a simple request, but the thought—of Kairi’s fingers joining Sora’s inside him, both of them working together to break him, to take him apart so Sora could fuck him senseless—was enough to turn him into a mess of raw need and sensation.

   “ _Please,_ ” was all Riku could manage, his voice so ragged he almost didn’t recognize it.

   He didn’t let himself appreciate the change in their expressions at his answer—the dark, hungry look in Sora’s eyes, Kairi’s triumphant, giddy grin—though, because he knew even something so small would be _too much_ right now; instead, Riku bit into his lip, choking out a whimper and covering his eyes with his arm, trying to focus on keeping his breathing steady instead of what they were doing.

   After a few moments, Kairi’s fingers flicked across his skin, more slender and careful than Sora’s and leaving a slick trail in their wake. Riku gasped, then choked out a moan when she pressed a finger into him alongside Sora’s—gently, carefully, but _god_ it was still so _much all at once._

   “Oh, _wow._ ” He was vaguely aware that Kairi was speaking, her voice a little mumbly like Sora had been kissing her. “You’re so _hot_ , Riku…”

   “Good, isn’t it?” Sora pressed his fingers deeper into Riku to punctuate the question, making him whine and jerk in response. “He’s pretty sensitive, too, even if he’s trying to hide it...” His fingers slicked across the spot that made Riku yelp before, and this time he just jerked, sinking his teeth into his lip and clawing at Kairi’s covers. She giggled, short and giddy.

   “We’ve been pretty mean to him…” She pressed her finger into him, testing the resistance of his body, and Riku pushed his hips into their hands with a low moan, trying to get _more_. “And he’s been so good…think he can take a little more?”

   Sora just hummed thoughtfully in response, rolling the pads of his fingers across that spot, not firmly enough to be what Riku _needed_. He chewed on his lower lip with a ragged groan, the jerked with a surprised gasp when Kairi moved to lower herself to the bed, her tongue flicking across the head of his cock.

   “ _Kai—_ “ She giggled when Riku gasped out the first syllable of her name, glaring down at her, and planted a kiss against his hip, slowly easing a second finger into him. It tore a low moan from his throat and made him arch his back, his eyes snapping shut again: it was almost _too much_ and somehow not enough at the same time, not what he really wanted, not—

   “I think he’s ready,” Kairi purred against his hip, withdrawing her fingers. Riku made a short noise in protest at the loss of pressure, but she ignored him, pushing herself up.

   “You think?” Sora’s voice had taken on that breathy, absent-minded tone he got when he was beginning to lose his focus—but he was collected enough to thrust his fingers into Riku one last time before pulling them out with agonizing slowness. Riku swore, starting to push himself up, but stopped when Kairi clicked her tongue at him disapprovingly.

   “Be good,” she cooed. Riku bit back a growl, clenching his hands in the covers and trying to put words together into a sentence that made sense. Sora’s hands brushed up his thighs, soft and warm, his nails raking across Riku’s skin and sending a shivery prickle up his spine that made Riku bite his lip and squeeze his eyes shut. He dropped his head back onto the pillows, trying to breathe and figure out whether he loved these two or hated them. They were _terrible_ together, and wonderful.

   “Guys, _please.”_

   Dimly, he was aware of Kairi giggling as she moved, and then she spoke up—but not to him. “Yeah, he’s definitely ready.” One of Sora’s hands moved and his breath jumped, and the sound of wet skin slicking across itself made Riku crack his eyes open, his breathing hard.

   Kairi had moved behind Sora, one hand flattened against his stomach and the other sliding across his cock, coating it with a shiny layer of lubricant. She was pressing little kisses into his shoulder, but her eyes were on Riku—Sora had moved a hand to her arm, his fingers tight against her skin and his eyes squeezed shut, gnawing on his lower lip as he tried his best to keep his composure with Kairi all over him.

   Riku swallowed, his heart pounding. They were _beautiful._

   Kairi didn’t tease him for long, though, slipping her hand up to his hip and nudging Sora’s jaw until he looked at her and she could kiss him. It was firm and breathless and needy and made Riku want to squirm out of his skin just watching them—and then Kairi broke away, catching Sora’s lip between her teeth briefly before moving.

   “You ready?” Her fingers flicked across his skin, before her hand flattened against him. Riku swallowed, his eyes flickering to Sora, who was watching him, dark-eyed and flushed and waiting for a response before he did anything.

   Riku swallowed, then nodded. “Yes,” he managed a second later, his voice rough; his hand brushed Kairi’s arm, and he pulled her to him suddenly, muffling her little gasp of surprise with a kiss.

   Kairi slid her hands into his hair, moaning softly into his mouth and relaxing against him—Riku pulled away from her to suck in a gasp when Sora moved, pressing against him. Almost immediately, he let the air out in a low, throaty moan, jerking his hips into Sora and shoving his face into Kairi’s shoulder when Sora pushed into him.

   It was, _fuck,_ **_too much_** _,_ too much delicious pressure everywhere he needed it, punctuated with sharp tingly pleasure-pain as he stretched to accommodate Sora, but it wasn’t _bad,_ it definitely wasn’t _bad at all—_

   “ _Fuck,_ ” Sora breathed, his hands gripping Riku’s hips tightly and his voice shaking. Kairi combed her fingers through Riku’s hair, then pushed him away from her shoulder, kissing his forehead.

   “No you don’t,” she purred, before sweeping the tip of her tongue along the edge of his ear. “I want to _hear_ you moan while Sora fucks you.”

   “ _Fuck, Kai,_ ” was all Riku could manage in response, before Sora’s hips jerked as he thrust back into him and forced a breathless cry out of Riku’s throat.

   “That’s better.” Kairi pressed an approving kiss to his forehead, but Riku was barely aware of anything past that, because Sora was less worried about hurting him now. Riku wasn’t even aware of what _he_ was doing, just flashes of things—his hands tangled in the covers, brushing across Kairi’s skin, into her hair, his nails at the back of her neck, his teeth in her shoulder before she moved him again, how he couldn’t _get enough air_ because every thrust of Sora’s hips drove it from his lungs in a shock of pleasure that made him forget his own _name_ or _anything_ except _this, **this—**_

   Sora laughed suddenly, his voice choked and tight and breathless. “Gonna get the neighbors over here if he gets much louder,” he teased, slamming his hips into Riku to punctuate it. His grip tightened on Riku’s hips, holding him still, as he purred, “Maybe give him something else to do with his mouth, Kai?”

   Riku was attempting to make a shuddering return to reality with the brief respite as Kairi giggled in response, delighted. “Good idea.”

   He was still trying to catch up with the two of them when Kairi pulled away from him. It had only been so she could tug her panties off, though—which he realized when she threw a leg across his face, brushing his hair out of his eyes as she smiled down at him, bracing her weight on his shoulder.

   Riku blinked up at her dazedly—flushed and beautiful and _right there_ —but it didn’t take him long to catch on. Sora’s hips bucked against him and Riku dug his fingers into Kairi’s hips, pulling her down so he could bury his face in her with a low, rumbling moan.

   He thought she swore, choking out something in a tight voice and clenching her hand in his hair, but it didn’t matter—all that mattered was her scent and her taste on his tongue, warm and salty like sunlight and sea, the way she ground herself into his mouth and jerked on his hair to get his tongue exactly where she needed it. With Sora inside him and Kairi rocking her hips into his mouth, it was all Riku had ever needed in his life: _them,_ blocking out everything else in an overwhelming rush of sensation.

   He wasn’t going to last much longer, not like this, not after all the torture they’d already put him through.

   Kairi jerked suddenly, gasping his name as her thigh muscles went tight around his face and her hips canted into his mouth. Riku moaned, low and rumbling and muffled by her, slicking his tongue across her before sucking on her clit, light and teasing—the way Kairi gasped, half-strangled and shrieky, convinced him it was what she needed, so when he did it again he didn’t tease.

   Kairi tried to say his name again, barely managing to choke out “ ** _Ri—_** “ before she cut herself off, her thighs trying to clamp shut around his head as she pressed herself into his mouth, leaning on her headboard and making strangled, whimpery noises in her throat that made Riku moan into her and had Sora’s hips jerking _hard_ into him. Sora swore, his voice low, and Riku would have agreed if he’d been able to say anything—instead, he just squeezed Kairi’s hips, letting her ride out her orgasm.

   When she finally released him he sucked in a lungful of air like he was dying, letting go of her hips so she could fall back onto his chest. With Kairi satisfied, he had nothing left to distract him from Sora, who had found a brutal, punishing pace that Riku was all too happy to be destroyed by.

   He’d expected Kairi to move once she gathered herself, and she did—but not onto the bed. Instead, she readjusted herself until she was straddling his hips, sliding herself across Riku’s cock every time Sora thrust into him.

   “ _Fuck, Kai—_ “ He didn’t know what else he’d been meaning to say, but Kairi cut him off when she took hold of him, guiding him into her so the next thrust of Sora’s hips drove Riku deep inside.

   Riku didn’t swear this time, just arching his back and gasping something that came out too strangled to be a word and probably didn’t even mean anything at all. Kairi gasped, but she was too wet and relaxed for the sudden intrusion to have been uncomfortable—especially when she sank down on him, rolling her hips against Riku’s.

   “Ahh, _yes._ ” The word came out in a breathless purr that was almost too much for him, and before he could recover from it Sora thrust back into him, _hard_ , and that was too much.

   Riku slammed his head back into the pillows, biting into his lower lip and dragging his nails across Kairi’s covers, trying not to make too much noise as his hips thrust up into Kairi’s and he emptied himself into her, his body clenching tight around Sora’s cock. Kairi was whimpering, short and breathy, but she hadn’t stopped moving, still rolling her hips into Riku’s and wringing everything she could get from him.

   He was only dimly aware of Sora gasping his name, until he _felt_ him come, jerking inside him with the force of his orgasm. Riku whimpered, breathless and unable to focus on anything, his eyes fluttering open as Kairi slid off him.

   She sighed softly, flopping down at Riku’s side and resting her head on his shoulder, her hand on his chest. Sora was still breathing hard, and after a moment he let himself fall so his weight was on his elbows—before sinking onto Riku’s chest in a boneless slump, mumbling a soft noise like a content purr. Riku managed a short laugh in response, running a shaky hand through Sora’s hair and letting the other fall to Kairi’s waist.

   “That was amazing,” Sora mumbled finally, his voice hazy and soft. Kairi giggled, once.

   “Yeah,” she agreed, dreamily. “You’re pretty when you beg, Riku…”

   If Riku hadn’t already been flushed, he would have blushed at that. He grunted, bumping his nose against her head.

   “You two are evil,” he mumbled, though all the declaration got in response was a pair of quiet, pleased giggles. He huffed. “I mean it,” he insisted, then: “Someone else, next time.”

   Kairi huffed in reply, but Sora tapped his fingers against Riku’s ribs thoughtfully.

   “…it _was_ Kai’s idea,” he managed after a moment, sleepily.

   Kairi pushed herself up a little, beginning, “Hey!” but Riku broke into a grin at the implied suggestion.

   “So you’re saying she ought to be punished for it?”

   “ _Guys!_ ” Kairi began, but Sora laughed, giddy and pleased that Riku had caught on.

   “Seems fair to me,” he answered, before jerking with a laugh as Kairi grabbed one of her pillows and whacked him in the head with it.

   “No way! If you two think—”

   “Too late, princess,” Riku answered, grabbing Kairi’s pillow. “We’ve already decided.” He yanked her back, wrapping an arm around her waist. “Accept your fate.”

   “Not gonna happen,” Kairi insisted as Sora caught hold of her hand, tangling his fingers with hers.

   “Don’t worry,” he murmured, lazy and warm, “we’ll be nice.”

   “Eventually,” Riku finished with a grin, before moving to press a kiss to the top of her head. Kairi huffed, but she didn’t seem to have the energy to really argue about it—instead, she let herself slump against Riku’s chest, humming something that was probably meant to be annoyance.

   Riku just smiled, letting his eyes drift closed and enjoying the pair of them cuddled up on top of him. Dimly, he was aware they should move—they needed to clean up well before Kairi’s parents got home, and besides, they still had to go get Sora’s things—but unwilling to do anything about it just yet.

 _Later,_ he thought, sleepily. _We can do it later._


End file.
